Indelible Ink
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Everyone needs some time to relax and have a party with friends, right? Too bad the Rogues forgot to tell their hosts Han and Leia what was really in the brownies!


**Summary: Everyone needs some time to relax and have a party with friends, right? Too bad the Rogues forgot to tell their hosts Han and Leia what was really in the brownies!**

 _AN: Vaguely set sometime after ROTJ… Han and Leia are complete idiots in this but I can't blame them. At least they have a good time!_

 **Indelible Ink**

By Dark Poltergeist

The meeting he had been forced to attend at the last minute with Dodonna and Rieken had delayed Luke's arrival at Han and Leia's place, but he was sure Wedge and the rest of the Rogues were more than capable of getting their private party underway. And he had to admit he'd been looking forward to the party all week, spending time with his best friends, and the Rogues was a great way to unwind.

He keyed himself into their apartment and stopped to stare curiously at the sight before him.

The Rogues, sat around the room in various poses of relaxation, drinks in hand as they watched Han trying to put the moves on Leia.

"C'mon Sweetheart, let me kiss you," he said, oblivious to the catcalls all around him.

"Kiss me? You think I'll allow that?" she gave him a saucy look and the Rogues hooted louder.

"You will if you know what's good for you," he dropped his voice to a sensual timbre.

"Oh, really?" Her words were skeptical, but she stepped closer to him, playing with the lapel of his uniform.

Luke gaped at them. Concerned where this was going and not wanting to witness something he could never unsee, he cleared his throat, loudly. "Han! Leia! I'm here!"

Han glanced over and smiled, a goofy, wobbly grin that just wasn't normal, and he put his hands-on Leia's head, gently turning it away from where she had started nibbling on his chest through his shirt, to see Luke.

"Sweetheart, the kid's here!"

"Hi Luke!" She gave him a pert, too cheerful grin and turned back to Han, giving him a suddenly feral look as she pulled his head down into a passionate kiss.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Luke gasped.

"Just some good fun," Wes said and gestured to a pan of brownies, half of which had been consumed.

"Brownies?" Luke blinked in confusion until the implications registered. Brownies were a popular form of dessert, quick, easy, chocolate and a great thing to lace with spice. "Spice? You put spice in the brownies?"

"Hey!" Wedge seemed offended. "Not with anything lethal. Just enough for a party high. We've all had some."

"But did you tell them?" Luke gestured at Han and Leia who were completely lost in each other, and tried to blink the image away knowing he'd have to either stop them or move them out of the room very soon.

"We meant to," Hobbes said.

"But?" Luke questioned.

"But Hobbes showed up first and set the brownies down on the coffee table and went to the fresher."

"And?"

"And by the time the rest of us got here we found that they…" Wedge made a pointed gesture at the lovebirds in the middle of the room, "had eaten almost half of the pan."

"No idea they liked brownies so much," Wes offered helpfully. "We've just been enjoying the show since then."

"I can't believe you're getting them high," Luke seemed a bit more relaxed and realized this could be fun if he could pry them apart.

"It wasn't intentional, although we've never seen either of them quite so…public," Hobbes said and shrugged. "We could have some fun with them."

Luke looked over to Han and Leia who had started to remove their outer pieces of clothing. "We need to stop this," he said and went over to gently but firmly pull them apart.

"Luke!" both Han and Leia whined and the young Jedi laughed at them.

"You two need to cool off."

"But why?" Leia stomped her foot and pouted like a child.

"We can do other things."

"Like what?"

"Yeah, like what?" Han chimed in and dropped a friendly arm around Luke.

"I don't know. Games, food, something."

"Brownies?" Leia grinned. "Those are great brownies. Really the best I've ever had."

"Yeah, great," He grabbed Leia's hand and before Luke could stop them they both grabbed another brownie and quickly consumed them.

"No!" Luke yelled and two pair of wounded expressions looked at him.

Han ambled over to his friend and whispered, loudly, in his ear. "But they're great brownies, Luke. Here, have one," he said and shoved one into Luke's mouth before he could protest.

Trying not to choke, Luke chewed and swallowed as quickly as he could. "Han!" he sputtered, but the older pilot only grinned at him before turning to Leia.

"See, he like 'em too!"

Leia walked over to Luke and pinched his cheeks between her hand. "Good. You never eat enough," she admonished. "You're so skinny!"

The rest of the room laughed at Luke's dilemma and he scowled at them. When he turned around Han and Leia were in each other's arms and licking the chocolate frosting from each other's lips.

"I think they need a cold shower," Wedge shouted.

Han looked over to Wes with a bright expression as if the idea had never occurred to him before. "Antilles, you're brilliant!" He pulled Leia closer and she dropped her hands to cup his ass. "What'ya say, Princess? Wanna shower?"

Leia moaned into their kiss and Luke was mentally scrubbing images from his head. He was annoyed he had to be the fun police but this party was quickly turning into an entertainment session for the Rogues while Han and Leia provided the entertainment, something he was sure neither of them would appreciate when they remembered things; if they remembered things when all was said and done.

"Why must you two be so damn…affectionate?"

"Horny!" Hobbes shouted.

"Passionate," Leia murmured staring into Han's eyes and then stopped. "Your eyes look golden right now."

"They do?" Han peered into hers. "Yours still look brown."

"Mine don't change color," she said sadly. "They're always brown."

"But they're beautiful. No one's else brown eyes….are as nice." Han finished with a nod.

"But yours, they change color," she peered into them again. "Boys!" She turned her head and called to the Rogues sitting on her couch. "Come here and look at Han's eyes."

Obligingly, they trooped over and Luke buried his head in his hand.

"They are kind of cool," Wes said, staring into Han's eyes.

"Yeah, see the specks of gold," Wedge agreed.

"Hey Wedge, you have hazel eyes too," Han said in encouragement as he peered into his friend's eyes. "They look like a pinwheel. Leia, c'mere!" He pulled Leia over to him and they stared into Wedge's eyes as he stared back at them.

Luke was mystified and not quite sure why he wasn't feeling anything. It was rather disappointing actually, but entertaining watching his friends get stoned.

Hobbes apparently had no interest in Han's eyes and sat on the couch, head back as he softly counted something on the ceiling only he could see.

When Luke looked over again he saw Wedge and Wes were staring into each other's eyes and having some sort of discussion about them, while Han and Leia weren't talking, just staring. That's when Luke realized he knew what it meant.

"Oh, no, "he muttered and watched as Han advanced on Leia and pressed her against a wall, running his lips down her throat, and she giggled at him.

"Oh, Han," she moaned and everyone in the room stopped to look at them, as they were once again oblivious to their guests.

Luke was surprised to hear the door open and see Chewie enter the fray. He saw the Rogue's watching Han and Leia and barked some sort of derogatory noise at them.

Han stopped long enough to raise his head, and turned and grinned at his friend. "Hi Chewie!" He beamed happily.

"Chewie," Leia greeted happily, unconcerned that her legs were wrapped around Han's waist.

 _What's going on?_ He asked Luke as he was the only one who seemed relatively coherent.

"They," he gestured over his should at his Rogue friends, "decided it would be fun to bring spice brownies to the party tonight."

 _They what?_

"Hobbes left the tray out on the coffee table before everyone else arrived and when they finally sat down almost half the tray of brownies was gone."

Chewie raised an eyebrow and looked from Luke to Han and Leia and back again.

 _They knowingly did that? Cub would never do that, nor I think would Little Princess."_

"Well, that's the thing, no one had a chance to tell them."

 _So, they ate half a tray of brownies and are now completely stoned?_ Chewie's voice was incredulous.

"Yeah, I guess." He turned back and interrupted Hobbes, still preoccupied with the ceiling. "Hobbes?"

"Yeah, Luke," his voice was passive and serene.

"You made the brownies. What's the recommended intake at a party."

"Two. Two is good. I had two." He smiled at Luke.

 _And how many have they had?_ Chewie sighed as he noticed the intensity of the kisses the two were exchanging.

"Half a pan."

 _Could be worse I suppose, at least they're not paranoid._

"No, just overly affectionate."

Chewbacca snorted. _Young one, you have no idea_. Chewie moved from the kitchen galley over to the loving couple and gently but firmly pushed them away from the wall and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh, Chewie, why'd you go and do that?" Wes pouted.

"Yeah, it was just getting good."

 _You do not need to watch them mate._

It was then the collective group heard a loud noise issue from behind the wall of the bedroom, it was Leia's moan. Luke turned towards the sound, mortified.

"Oh, Han, you're so…soooo…" she didn't finish, just moaned.

"Leiaaa…" Han gasped as the pounding on the wall began.

 _Just like the trip to Bespin,_ Chewie hooted, quietly amused.

"Chewie, you had to listen to them doing…doing that?" Luke said, an appalled look on his face.

 _As I said young Jedi, you have no idea. Let's just say they were very creative. We ran out of things to fix but they never ran out of things to do. Their frequency is impressive._

Luke blushed, glad the rest of them didn't understand Shyrriwok.

The noise from the room had gotten louder, both the moans from both Han and Leia, and the rate of the thumping on the wall.

 _Shouldn't be long now_ , Chewie said cheerfully.

Leia gave one last, long, lusty moan followed by a loud grunt from Han and a calling of her name, and the pounding on the wall stopped.

Completely embarrassed he turned to see his friends, every one of them were staring open mouthed at the wall.

 _I think the party's done, don't you?_ Chewie suggested.

"Yeah, great idea." He was just about to suggest everyone gather their things together and leave when the bedroom door opened and Han stepped out, without a stitch of clothing.

 _This is new,_ Chewie chortled.

"What are you all doing here? Hi everyone!" Han gave them all a delighted grin. "Honey, come on out. We have company!"

"No!" Luke held up a hand, not wanting to see his sister naked or maybe remembering the fact that before he knew they were siblings the thought had occurred to him. In any case, something else, besides Han, that he could never unsee.

Leia stepped out beside Han, a bedsheet wrapped around her and Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kriff, Solo. That's what your hiding in those pants," Hobbes said, standing up and seeing Han's equipment.

"Yeah, pretty proud of it," Han said holding it up.

Chewie was hooting with laughter as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

 _I will never let him live this down._

"No wonder all the girls wanted to be with you," Wedge agreed and whistled.

"Good equipment," Han agreed with a sage nod of his head, "you need good equipment to do the job right."

Leia tucked herself into his side. "What girls?"

"You know…girls…before you girls."

"Oh. Okay. Well the…equipment is mine now." She said and grabbed him.

"Oh for pity's sake! Can't you two ever stop touching each other?"

The two gave Luke a blank stare.

"Never mind. Out! Everyone out!" He roared.

"But Luke, I wasn't done counting…" Hobbes objected.

"Out!" He looked over his shoulder at Chewie an shuddered. "I can't watch anymore. You'll make sure they're all right?"

Chewie nodded. _Yes. I will make sure they are in bed before I go, though I'm not sure they will make it that far right now…_ He cocked his head thoughtfully.

"But they just…"

 _Corellian genes, they recharge quickly. There is a reason they have a reputation._

"I really don't want to know anymore. Take care of them, please and I'll see you, and them, tomorrow."

Chewbacca watched as the door closed behind Luke and stared at Han and Leia for just a moment. He knew a great deal about their mating habits after their long trip to Bespin, and they had slowed their activities so he judged he had time to sequester them in their bedroom.

 _Come along Cub, Little Princess,_ he growled and they willingly relocated themselves to their bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Leia made a contented sound as she lay her head down on Han's chest, her fingers absently tracing patterns as they regained their breath after their third go-round.

"Leia, that was amaaazing!" He enthused."

"You're amaazing," she whispered into his ear. "I like that you have…that you have…"

"A hard dick?' he laughed.

"Well, yes, that," she purred and gave him a long sensuous kiss, "but you have…fortitude. Yes, that's it." She nodded, pleased with herself.

"Stamina is good," he agreed.

Both of their stomachs rumbled at almost the same time, and they giggled.

"Princess! You're hungry."

"So are you, Bantha brain."

She relaxed on him and giggled helplessly as their stomachs growled again.

"We should get something to eat," Han whispered in her ear.

"Yes, we should." She looked forlornly at the brownie pan which was empty. They had finished it just before their last workout. "No more brownies."

"Damn. They were really good!" Han said with great earnestness.

"We have to get the recipe."

"Yeeesss," he agreed.

"What should we do for food?"

"I don't think we should cook, I'm feeling…I don't know…kind of goofy."

"You look goofy too!" Leia affirmed.

"You!" He grabbed her head and put her into a friendly headlock until she squeaked.

"We should go out?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"We'll have to clean up."

"Cause we had too much sex…." Han sang out.

Leia smacked him on his chest and stood up in all her naked glory, and Han waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Race you to the bathroom!" She cried. "Last one there… loses!" She frowned at her inability to come up with anything else.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Last one in the shower buys dinner. There." She stuck out her tongue. "See you, Solo." She turned tail and ran across the room to the fresher.

"No, you don't." Han may have been a bit out of sorts, but he was still remarkably coordinated and he tackled her as she almost reached the fresher. They spent the next five minutes wrestling, and insanely giggling as they tried to scramble their way into fresher. At last, collapsing in a pile of laugher they laid together on the carpeted floor, panting heavily.

"That was almost as fun as sex," Leia smirked.

"Bite your tongue, woman!" Han said but couldn't keep the laughter from his voice.

"Okay, maybe not. But it shouldn't take this long to get into the fresher."

"Draw?" Han asked offering a truce.

"Draw." Leia agreed and they shook on it.

After a couple of minutes, Han spoke. "I guess we should get up instead of lying here naked on the floor."

"We should," Leia nodded her agreement but didn't move.

Han got up and offered her his hand. "Come on, your worship, we still have to get something to eat."

"Oh, yes. That." She grinned up at him and he pulled her close. "Han?'

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He had begun to nuzzle her neck, and wish his body pressed up against hers she could feel him hardening against her.

"Are you trying to set a record or something?"

"Didn't you know Corellians are extremely…virile? There's a reason we have a reputation of being great lovers."

"But you've never been quite so….repetitive…" she squirmed as she stroked him.

"Gods, Leia," he breathed. "Where?" As far as he was concerned doing it again was a foregone conclusion but he was happy to let her pick where.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the fresher. "We can do two things at once…"

"I like the way you think," he said as he trailed along behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

They had finished in the fresher and now lay on the bed, naked, hardly able to move.

"Now we really have to quit," Han said.

"We'll be sore tomorrow," Leia said in a sing song voice. "And I'm still hungry."

Han's stomach rumbled loudly and he looked at it as if offended. "I guess I am too. Let's get dressed and we'll hire a ride. Some good places are open late."

"Deal," Leia said and stood up, holding a hand out to help him up. They exchanged a sweet kiss and finally got dressed, and let themselves out into the city in search of food.

Two hours later multiple empty plates of food were piled on the table in front of them as they leaned back in their chairs, holding their stomachs, and burping.

"You're cute when you do that," Han snickered.

"I am not cute when I burp," she said and burped again.

"Well, you're entitled. You ate a lot for a little person."

"Gods, look at all of these empty plates! I don't think I've ever eaten so much!"

"I hope we don't get sick," Han said and gave her a worried look. "How do you feel?"

"Except for burping…I feel good. Surprisingly good."

"Me too, but I'm really full."

She giggled. "You look like a beached Bantha."

"Hey! Am I insulting you?" He said, and she laughed harder which caused him to grin. "Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Hey, I love you." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh, Han," she cooed and stopped to gaze into his eyes. "I love you too."

They sat like that for a while until the waitress interrupted them by clearing her throat, causing both of them to turn to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you've been here for a while so I wanted to find out if you needed anything else?" he glanced at Leia but her gaze remained fixated on Han as she smiled warmly at him.

Leia watched the exchange and scooted closer to Han and dug her nails into his forearm.

"Oww! Leia!" He looked at her and saw how her eyes had narrowed. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's time for us to leave, we're done."

"But we have to pay the bill."

"I already paid it." The waitress continued to smile at Han.

"Sure, you don't want some…dessert?" she offered.

"He's sure!" Leia slammed her hand down on the table and pulled a bewildered Han out the door with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Leia, Leia! Calm down! What the fuck is wrong?' Han drawled when Leia finally stopped pulling him along behind her.

Leia paced back and forth in front of him.

"Honey?"

"She looked at you!"

"Who?" For the life of him Han couldn't remembered who looked at him more than a minute ago.

"She did."

"Who?"

"Her? That woman."

"What woman?" Han scratched his head.

"That…that…waitress!"

"Oh, her. Oh?" Han perked up as he finally picked up on Leia's jealousy. "Whatsa matter, Princesss? Don't you want her smiln' at me?" Wait, that didn't come out right. Han scrunched up his face in thought.

"No. I. Don't. You're mine…you belong to mee….." Leia only slurred her words a little. You're my scoundrel, nerfherder, flyboy and hotshot. Mine! Mine! Mine!

"So, I'm just a piece of…property to you?" Han's lip extended much as a small child who was pouting.

"Yes, my property."

Han scowled and bit his lip. "I thought you loved me."

"I love you…I just don't want anyone else…touching you." She paused. "Don't you feel the same way about me?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

"Of course, I do."

"I mean what if another man…made google eyes at me?"

His scowl deepened. "I wouldn't like it…" He grumbled.

"Why?" she asked gripping his forearm and searching his face.

"Cause you're mine. You're my Princess. No one else can have you! Not ever!" His voice was plaintive as if he was trying to convince her.

"I feel the same 'bout you. My scoundrel."

They both stood in place nodding at each other.

"We should do somethin' about it," Leia said at last.

"What? What can we do?"

Leia stopped to squint at a set of stores down the street. "There!" She pointed to something Han couldn't see.

"What? I don't see…"

"Tats…Tatoos…"

He regarded her with a surprised expression. "Tats? You want perman…permanent…ink on our bodies?"

"Indelible ink," she said with great precision. "You will get a tat…tatoo…" she said jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Me? Why me?" He was confused by her request.

"So that everyone knows…you belon' to me."

"What? No." He shook his finger at her. "I won't do it."

"Why not?" She stomped her foot on the ground, hard.

"I don' want ink."

"But Han!" She wailed and looked like she was about to cry.

"If…and I do mean if…what kind of…ink?"

"Permanent."

"I know that." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want for my tat?"

"That's easy." Leia smirked. "Property of….Leia blah, blah, blah."

"A property tattoo?" He rubbed his jaw and thought for a minute. "Okay." Leia's face lit up with happiness; until she heard his next words. "If you get one too."

"Oh, but Haaan…" she purred as she wrapped herself around him.

"No." He folded his arms in front of him. "Not unless you do…too."

They stared at each other.

"Fine. I'll…get one too." Leia agreed.

Han's face split into a shit eating grin. "You will? You will…get my ass on your name…I mean…my name on you ass!"

"Yes! 'cause I love you." She gave him a goofy grin. "But you get my name…on you sexy ass…" and she pulled him close and grabbed his butt cheeks.

Han growled happily. "When you put it like that…" he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When he released her they grinned at each other. "Ink?"

"Ink," she agreed and hand in hand walked to the tattoo parlor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Han laid face down on the rather comfortable bed, his bare backside exposed to the male tattoo artist, who was shaking his head in disbelief. "Again, what is it you want your tattoo to say?"

"It's a property of…tat. Why can't you get that?"

"Property of who?"

Leia, who was lying on a bed nearby, her princess buns exposed to a female tattoo artist, giggled and answered for Han. "Property of me!"

"And who are you?" the man asked.

"I am a…Princess…."

"His tattoo should say 'property of Princess'?"

"No! Property of…of…Leiaaaazz Orgaaanaas…I am."

The man scratched his head and laughed. "Okay, will do." He exchanged a look with the female tattoo artist.

"And what about you, Princess?" She asked Leia.

"Let me answeeer that," Han said gazing at Leia. "It's sayz 'property of…of… Hansss Solo'…yeah. Thatz it." He looked at Leia and nodded.

"Okay, then. Relax. And we'll get those tattoos done for you."

Content, Han and Leia relaxed while the tattoo artists fulfilled their requests, marking them so they forever belonged to one another.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Sleep was slow to leave him, it was an interesting feeling, as if his entire head was stuffed in a container of cotton. Waking up was simply something he had no desire to do as he pulled his sleeping companion, the last Princess of Alderaan closer to him, and selfishly buried his head in her hair, just wanting to breathe her in and not get up.

It would seem Leia had similar thoughts as she snuggled closer to him and sighed, but he knew the sounds of her waking up and realized that sometime soon she would speak and ruin their blissful interlude.

He tried, but without much success to remember exactly what had happened the night before to make him so abnormally tired, but was coming up blank. He wondered if Leia had any better idea than he did? He was completely exhausted, and now that he thought about it, rather hungry, he realized as his stomach rumbled.

"You're hungry," Leia mumbled into his chest.

He grunted, not caring to form a sentence. Then her stomach growled and he smiled against her.

"Shut up," she said and pulled away from him so that she could look into his face, when she cautiously opened an eye. "What in the nine hells did we do last night?" she groaned. "I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"Me too and it's not a normal reactions for too much alcohol." He let out a long sigh and stretched, ending with encompassing Leia tightly in his arms again. "Better," he murmured, "but ouch,  
he winced, realizing that part of his anatomy was hurting. When he thought about it he realized it was his butt cheek.

"Ouch?" Leia laughed. "What's ouch?"

"Hmm, not sure. Butt hurts."

"Sounds like a personal problem," she breathed.

"I'll show you a personal problem," he said, finally starting to wake up, and kissed her, a slow and sensual wake up kiss to which she responded in kind. They finished and smiled at each other, lost in their mutual gaze of love. They kissed again, and feeling his appetite rising along with another part of his anatomy, he pulled her close and kissed her more thoroughly, cupping her left cheek with his firm hand.

"Kriff," she said when he released her.

"Leia?"

"That hurt."

"What?"

"My…" she let her hand wander back to her cheek and was surprised to feel something unexpected covering part of it. "What's this?"

"Roll over, Sweetheart and let me take a look."

Obligingly, Leia did and Han took a moment to study the wide, clean, white bacta pad that covered a large portion of her left butt cheek.

"What the hell?" He said more in curiosity than anything else.

"What is it?"

He laughed. "You have a rather large, white bacta pad covering a good portion of your left butt cheek."

"What?" Leia's brown eyes grew wide. "What in the hell did I do last night?"

Han frowned, suddenly remembering where he had felt pain just a few moments ago. "Honey, do me the same favor, look at my backside, will you?"

"Must I?" She sniffed as if she was put out to do such a thing but he heard the laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, like you mind. You love watching my ass."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Won't fly, Sweetheart, I have a great ass and you know it!"

Leia grinned, she had always admired that part of his anatomy and he knew it. She ignored the smirk on his face. "Okay, Hotshot, roll over and let's see what I find."

Han rolled over and Leia gently touched his left butt cheek finding a similar looking large, white bacta pad covering it.

"You have one too."

"What did we do last night?" he asked rolling back over to look at her.

They both spent a minute hashing through their collective memories, but looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"No, nothing." She frowned in concern. "Luke and Rogues came over and we had a party…"

"At least we woke up in our own bed…"

"And alone…" Leia laughed.

"Not even going there this morning."

They kissed again, and Leia made the mistake of looking over Han's shoulder and seeing the clock. "Kriff," she swore again.

"Now what?'"

"I'm going to be late. I have Senate meeting all day and I'm going to be late for the first one. And you're going to be late for your drills."

"So, I can't convince you to…" he leaned forward and they shared a long, lingering kiss.

"'Fraid not, Hotshot."

"Just as well," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Kriff I'm tired. I don't ever remember being this exhausted from a party. Hungover yes, exhausted no…"

"Me too. I haven't even been this tired after one of our marathon sessions. Nor sore."

"Marathon sessions?" He grinned at her.

"You know very well what I'm talking about; it's those times you're insatiable and can't get enough of me."

"Oh, I'm insatiable? I seem to be intimately familiar with a certain Princess who can't get enough of her scoundrel and often instigates…"

"Enough!" she put a hand on his chest, laughing. "We're both late and have to get ready. Raincheck."

He nodded. "Raincheck."

"I hope the apartment isn't trashed," she muttered as she went to the fresher. "I don't have a break in my meetings all day so you need to check with Luke, see if he can tell us what happened."

"Will do," Han muttered as he picked up his clothes and quickly followed behind her so that he could do a quick clean up to accommodate the stiff military uniform which was required for his current occupation, and then get on with his day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The day hadn't started well as Han arrived late to the mandatory training session scheduled with the Rogues that morning. With some delight, he realized most of them weren't doing much better than he was, though he saw them snickering at him as he ordered them about. Patience wearing thin, he finally stopped what they were doing and called them in.

"What the hell is goin' on?" he demanded.

The crew shifted uneasily as they regarded him.

"What do you mean?" Wedge ventured mildly.

"I know we were all at that party last night and the lot of you is actin'…well cagey, to say the least. What in the seven hells happened?"

"You don't remember?" Hobbes asked.

With a scowl on his face, Han shook his head.

The Rogues exchanged looks of apprehension amongst themselves.

"Well?" Han demanded, but no one answered, just a lot of nervous foot shuffling.

"Krist! What the hell is wrong with you?" He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "And what the hell happened at the party?"

"You really don't remember?" Wedge prodded, hoping he wouldn't have to relate the news to Han.

"No, Wedge. I really don't remember. Why don't you enlighten me?" He cranked at the other man.

Wedge and the other rogues were squirming uncomfortably when Luke entered the hanger, walking over to them.

"I think Luke can best answer that," Wedge said, hoping the general would turn his attention away from them.

Han scrutinized them with a harsh eye and they knew they were working with the general at this moment, and not their friend, and he was unhappy with them.

"Okay, take ten. And we'll resume. And you'd best hope you didn't play any tricks on me and the Princess…" or you're all in a shitload of trouble was the rest of the unfinished sentence.

The Rogues groaned quietly as they turned away, whispering to each other as they escaped Han's watchful eyes.

"Luke! Come here!"

Startled by the command in Han's voice he made his way over to his friend. "Han?" He looked at his friend and saw his irritated red eyes and the scowl on his face and could tell he wasn't at his best. He thrust out his container of water and Han took it gratefully. Draining it, he somewhat sheepishly gave it back to Luke.

"Thirsty?"

"You might say that." He paused. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just what the hell happened last night at the party?"

"You don't remember?" Luke eyed his friend with concern.

Han frowned trying to retrieve images from his faulty memory. "I remember bits and pieces. The Rogues showed up early and we brought out the drinks. Then a whole lot of nothin'. But Leia and I went out later and ate a lot of food…and we had…" he stopped that thought before he finished it in deference to Luke.

"Anything else?"

"Not, really, no."

"What did you eat?"

"What d'ya mean, what did I eat? What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, there wasn't much food." Han frowned searching his memory. "But Hobbes brought some dessert. Brownies…I think. They were really good brownies…"

Luke watched him patiently.

"What?" Han's brain functions were a bit slowed today.

"Han? Think about it."

"What's wrong with brownies?"

Luke smacked him gently on the back of the head. "What's sometimes put into brownies for a party?"

Han concentrated and the answer finally became apparent to him. He glared at Luke. "I'm gonna kill them. Every last one of 'em!"

"Han, calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! I don't even remember what the hell I did! What the hell Leia did!"

Luke frowned. "How's her memory of events?"

"Not good. She doesn't remember what the hell happened last night either." He paused. "Can you fill us in?"

"Only part of it. When I left Chewie was hustling you two into the bedroom." Luke flushed in embarrassment.

"Why?" Han asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say the two of you were rather…uninhibited in your…affection for one another."

Han's eyebrow that tried very hard to disappear into his hairline.

"You mean we…we were…" He swallowed. "In front of…everyone…"

"Yeah. You didn't seem to care, either of you. So Chewie and I hustled everyone out of the apartment. And I left Chewie to get you into the bedroom." Luke compressed his eyelids in a tight squeeze. "I still have images I would rather forget."

"Chewie!"

"Yeah, he thought it was hysterical! Kept muttering about the trip to Bespin."

Han colored under his color and took an immediate interest in the ground. "Anything else I should know?" he muttered.

"Well, you came out of the bedroom naked."

"I what?"

Luke laughed at his friend's scandalized expression.

"Yeah, everyone got to see your…equipment. Suffice to say the Rogues were…impressed." Luke said with a chortle.

Han didn't know if he should be outraged or proud, so he just stared at the floor. "How about this? Leia and I both woke up with a bacta patch on our…asses." He steeled himself and looked back at Luke. "Any thoughts on that?"

Luke grinned. "Later Chewie went to check on you and found you were both missing. He tried to comm you but you apparently forgot how they worked. You turned yours on but never turned it off, and we managed to track you that way."

"The two of you?"

"Yeah, he wanted my help."

"And?"

"And we found you in a tattoo parlor, the two of you on separate tables with your backsides showing. The tattoo artists just finished and had bandaged you up."

"What do the tattoos say?" Han asked in horror, all types of thoughts running through his head.

"I'm happy to say I didn't see as I have no interest in seeing either of your naked behinds. But the artists said you both wanted 'property of' tattoos, so…" Luke shrugged and Han breathed a sigh of relief. It could have been much worse.

"I'm still gonna kill them!"

Luke grinned as he saw the Rogues returning from their break and the irritated look in Han's eyes, and turned away to return to his other duties.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah, Han?"

"Thanks." He paused for a moment. "And can you get me some more water? I'm so frickin' thirsty I can hardly stand it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The Intergalactic council meeting seemed to last forever, Leia refrained, just barely from resting her head in her hands. The damn headache seemed to have taken up permanent residence. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to alleviate some of the pain, but every time she did she got somewhat intense and startling glimpses of her and Han being intimate in many places within their apartment, many different times. Which could explain why she felt so sore as the day went on. _How many times had they had sex? And except for the brief images, why didn't she remember the rest of the night?_ She took herself away from a particularly satisfying image of Han pushing her up against the wall, and the remembered feelings which caused her to fidget in her chair. _Damn him, anyway! Why the hell was he so damn sexy!_

She opened her eyes to see the senator next to her eying her with speculation and gave him a withering look until he turned away, back to his own business.

Leia signed, grateful to note that if everything went well she could leave for the day in an hour. Hopefully Han had found out more about what had transpired in their missing hours.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Much to her surprise, Leia found that she was home before Han, and so made her way into the bedroom where she changed into more comfortable clothing consisting of her favorite pair of lounging pants and one of Han's comfortable t-shirts. She winced as her hand glanced off her still sore butt cheek where the bacta patch was still in place, and found herself wondering about the tattoo. Hopefully it was the requested 'property of' tattoos, and they didn't have to worry about them being anything salacious.

 _I'll ask Han to check it out when he gets here,_ she thought. _It will give me a chance to return the favor and check out his ass._ She didn't like to admit it but she really did think he had one of the finest backsides she had ever seen on a man. There were other delectable parts of him but she banished those thoughts until later.

"Leia!" she heard Han yell as he entered their apartment. "You here, Sweetheart?"

"In the bedroom!"

Han appeared in the doorway a moment later, a scowl on his face.

"Bad day?" she asked.

"You have no idea. But I have a better idea of what happened to us last night."

"Oh?"

His scowl deepened and Leia suddenly wasn't sure she wanted to know. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know if it's bad, exactly, but …oh, hell, Leia! Those damn Rogues got us stoned out of our minds!"

"What?" She blinked, not sure she heard him correctly. "We were stoned?"

"Yeah," he said glumly. "Do you remember how damn good those brownies were?"

"They were exceptional, we ate most of them…" her eyes widened in surprised. "Spiced brownies! What were they thinking?"

"That it was a party and we would all have a good time. They said they were gonna tell us but we started eating 'em before they all got there."

"We were high?"

"Very." He sighed. "And from what Luke said we were…we were…" he was having trouble getting the words out.

"Were what?"

"Horny!" Han blurted out. "Thank God Chewie and Luke showed up and pushed us into the bedroom."

Leia sighed in relief. "They didn't see us… they didn't watch…"

"No. But they listened." His lips were pressed into a tight line.

Leia's look of relief turned into one of mortification. "They heard us? Having…sex?" she finished in a small voice.

He nodded. "Sorry. From all accounts we were rather loud," he looked sheepish.

"Oh, no." Leia buried her face in her hands.

They remained silent for a bit until Han spoke again. "There's more."

"Gods, I'm afraid to know."

"It seems that after we were….well, done. I strolled out of the bedroom…completely naked."

"You what?" Leia covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"It's not that funny! They all saw my…. jewels."

Leia couldn't help herself, she collapsed on the bed in laughter.

"Thank God you came out with at least a bedsheet."

"I did what?"

"Relax! At least you were covered," he growled.

She couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, my poor boy. Tell me, were they suitably impressed?"

He allowed a smug smile to spread across his face. "Luke didn't say much but yeah." He nodded in satisfaction.

Leia rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked her.

"Bits and pieces. Mostly one thing."

"What's that?" He asked apprehensively.

"I remember having sex. Lots and lots of sex."

"Really?" His face lit up, happy with his unremembered performance. He shifted uncomfortably. "That could explain why I'm so sore." He turned to her. "Leia, I love you but there's no way we're having sex tonight."

Leia laughed and patted his cheek. "I would tell you no anyhow. I'm really sore too." She raised her eyebrow and looked into his face. "But from what I remember we had a really good time."

"I don't doubt it for a second. Now what, Princess?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to get the bacta bandages off and see our new tattoos."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled and leaned across to give her a lengthy exploratory kiss.

"You're a dam good kisser, Han Solo."

"Tell me something I don't know, " he murmured as he placed light kisses on her neck.

"Han, enough!" Laughing, she pushed him away and stood up. She extended her hand to him.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To the fresher. Time to inspect the tattoos."

"If I get to look at your lovely ass, I'm all for it."

She swatted him on his chest.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Big baby," she said, pulling him into the fresher behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

They stared at each other for a bit before either one of them spoke.

"So, Princess. Who goes first?"

Leia looked at him thoughtfully. "Me, I think. I want to be sure they did it right. And since I can't see it I'm trusting you to check it for me."

"You're trusting me?" Han gave her a dramatic hand over the chest gesture.

"Oh, grow up, Solo." She dropped her pants, and her underwear and leaned over the sink so that he could get a better look at her backside.

"Oh, honey," he breathed, truly regretting he was so sore. "Normally I'd take this as a blatant proposition."

"Normally it would be," she said playfully. "But not tonight. Take of the bacta pad and spell check my tattoo."

Han laughed. "Spell check, your tattoo?"

"Make sure they spelled things right."

"Don't know why it matters, no one else will ever see it." Han frowned and looked at Leia in the mirror. "Right?"

"Insecure?" She smiled in the mirror. "No one else will see it-, unless I'm in the hospital or something."

"Let's try to avoid that, shall we? Do you want the pad pulled off quickly or slowly and carefully?"

She considered for a moment. "Slowly and carefully. I don't want to ruin the artistry."

Han snorted. "I don't know about artistry. Some tattoo artists are amazing and some are horrible. We have no way of knowing who we hired."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we? Slowly and carefully, Han."

"Sounds like you're instructing me in sex."

"Hardly."

"Okay, slowly and carefully it is." Han said, and gently began to peel away the adhesive holding the bacta pad in place. The gauze came off without too much fuss, and he felt Leia sigh in relief. "There, no bad, was it, your Worship?"

"No, not at all." She tried to twist around so that she could see the writing but realizing she wasn't a contortionist, gave up. "Han, you need to finish."

"When have I heard that before?"

She smacked him in the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Smart mouth!"

He smirked. "If ya don't like it you never should have married me."

"I guess I'm stuck with you," she sighed and pointed at her butt cheek. "Read."

"Yes, your Worship."

Han knelt to his task and gently touched his fingers around the sore area, still slightly red, on Leia's left butt cheek. And began to read out loud. "Property of …." He began, and then he burst out laughing, laughing so hard that he fell down on the floor.

"Han? Han, what's wrong?" All sorts of wild ideas ran through Leia's mind. _What had the tattoo artists done?_

It took Han a couple of minutes before he could get off the floor and stand up.

"Han! What in the seven hells does it say?"

"It says…." He started to giggle, actually giggle again and he couldn't finish.

She turned around and smacked him on the chest again, her eyes lighting with fire. And though she still couldn't, she tried her best to see her tattoo in the mirror.

"It says…property of…"

"Yes, I have that."

"…property of…Hands Solo."

Leia frowned not catching on. "Property of Han Solo. That's what it's supposed to say."

The smirk on his face was all encompassing. "No, you're not getting' it." He held up his hands and waved them at her. "Property of Hands Solo." He giggled again, obviously delighted with the mistake.

Leia wasn't sure if she was angry or amused, but it was hard to be angry when Han was so damn ticked with the result.

"Well…not so far from the truth," she mumbled which sent him to the floor again, hooting with laughter. And she couldn't help herself, she began to giggle too.

When Han could finally stand again, she reached over and undid his belt.

"Princess! Shouldn't we have dinner first?"

"Shut up and drop your pants."

"Princess!" Han pretended shock and she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Would you stop? You hit hard for a little thing."

"Then drop your pants. I have to see how creative they were with your tattoo."

Han frowned. "How could they possibly mess up your name? The mistake in my name is easy to make…" He chuckled at the thought.

"Fast or slow?" Leia asked, touching the skin around the bacta patch.

"Well, Sweetheart…" he drawled.

Unwilling to hear another innuendo at the moment, Leia smiled sweetly and ripped off his bacta patch.

"Leia! Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"For being irritating."

"Is that all," he mumbled. "Do you want me to assume the position, Sweetheart?" He asked and placed his hands on the vanity and thrust his butt out towards her.

"Hold still," she said and leaned over to inspect his new tattoo. "Property of…" she began, and groaned out loud.

Han didn't think that was a good sound. "Leia? What?"

Her eyes regarded his in the mirror and she started to laugh, not like he did, but laugh non-the-less.

"I'm guessing they screwed this one up too?"

"You have no idea. How in the seven hells did they do that to my name?" She stared at his butt, fascinated.

"Sweetheart, what does it say?"

She grinned at him and he could tell she was torn between laughter and indignation. "It says, and I quote; 'property of…Leia's…orgasm…" she choked out.

Han whirled around and stared at her in disbelief, and began to laugh again.

"Well, it is kind of true," Leia muttered. "It is your… job." She smirked at him.

They leaned against each other and unable to stifle their growing laughter, collapsed on the floor together, giggling over their new tattoos until they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Well, Princess, what do we do with these tattoos now?" Han pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Remove them or keep them, you mean?"

"Yup, that."

"Hmm. They are terribly amusing…"

"Terribly."

"As long as they remain private."

"And who are we going to show our butts to?" He asked, flashing her his lopsided smile.

"Me? No one. You? I can never be certain of you." She chuckled.

"Aww, Sweetheart, you wound me. Why would I need to show my ass to anyone but you?" He paused, pinning her under him. "Can we keep them?"

She looked at the glee in his hazel eyes and was surprised to realize he did want to keep the tattoos. "You really want to keep them, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"They are kind of flattering."

"To you, they are."

"Yeah," he grinned smugly.

"Let me sleep on it."

"Deal." He got off her and pulled her up from the floor into his embrace, kissing her deeply. They stared into each other's eyes, lost for a time.

"Too bad…" Leia began

"Yeah, I know, Princess, but maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe, Hotshot. That is if you're up to it."

"Ohhh, slinging innuendo, are you?"

"Don't even start!" She put up her hand and began to walk away.

"Leia, come on! Don't you think I can rise to the occasion?"

"Han…" her voice echoed from the bedroom.

"Or make you a … firm offer?" He called to her as he exited the Fresher.

The sound of their bickering lasted only until they crawled into bed and surrendered to slumber, content to sleep in the security of one another's arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Thanks for reading – reviews make my day!_


End file.
